


delicate

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Vamp au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "My reputation's never been worse soHe must like me for me""Delicate" Taylor SwiftAnti wonders how he's lived so many years without ever feeling like this, and how an unassuming mortal could so easily hold his heart hostage.He probably shouldn't be staring so intently at Chase while he's sleeping while he does so, but that doesn't stop Anti from doing it anyway.





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistymuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin/gifts).



> this is so late I'm so sorry sweetpea. this one is for my girl, a late birthday/Christmas present that I've started, scrapped, and restarted more than once. y'all aren't familiar w this au yet but we've been working on this au for?? at least a month or two, it's Our Child and it's just chock full of antichase fluff honestly. it's extremely self indulgent and we wouldn't have it any other way. anyway!! here's a little something based on the au, I hope you all like it!!

Chase is unbelievably beautiful when he sleeps. Though he's always indescribably pretty to Anti, and again Signe's words come back to him, the text from his search on Bloodsong. The perfect match in every way, they'd said. A soulmate in every sense of the word. The concept is overwhelming, and Anti doesn't linger on the thought long, even if the word soulmate in association with Chase makes his stomach flip pleasantly.

Anti promises himself that he won't stay long, not wanting his bedmate to wake to him staring, not wanting to make him uncomfortable after such a nice date, despite it's brevity. The entire day has been a whirlwind, from the conversation and their first kiss to the dates they've had, both cut short from paparazzi and fatigue on Chase's part. It's been an eventful day for both of them, and as Anti scoots just a hair closer to soak in Chase's warmth beneath the shared blankets he knows he wouldn't have it any other way. Any time he has spent with Chase has been some of his happiest in recent memory, and the way Chase makes him feel is unlike anything else he's experienced in his two hundred years. He's never been one for monogamy, for vulnerability and relationships. He's never met someone he's wanted to spend all his time with like this, never met anyone who makes him feel as wonderful as Chase does. And although their time together has been short, he knows that Chase is important in a way that no one else is or ever has been. He's special.

The sun is slowly making it's way over the horizon, the windows letting in a dull, grey light, but Anti can't bring himself to pull away from Chase's side until the sun finally lets in brighter light, slipping from warm sheets with reluctance to make him some breakfast. He goes about grabbing his ingredients and wishing Chase were with him, arms wrapped around his waist and a stubbled chin resting against his shoulder. He must be getting soft in his old age, he thinks, smiling wryly as he starts working on Chase's breakfast, eager to get back to Chase's side and to spend as much time with his new boyfriend as he possibly can.


End file.
